diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mephisto
Mephisto, seigneur de la Haine, fut le premier démon primordial à être capturé et sa pierre fut emportée dans un abri au temple de lumière à Kurast. Un tiers des Horadrim restèrent pour garder cette tombe jusqu'à ce que les deux autres frères soient capturés. Bien que le prix fut élevé, les trois frères furent enfin capturés. Mephisto réussi finalement à surpasser suffisamment les pouvoirs de la pierre d'âme qui l'emprisonnait pour influencer et corrompre les prêtres locaux, appelés Zakarum. Le démon utilisa ensuite les sorts des prêtres pour scinder la pierre d'âme en sept éclats, brisant le sceau mystique et libérant le seigneur de la Haine. Mephisto confia les six plus petits éclats aux mains des six archevêques de Zakarum qui furent chargés de lui apporter de la nourriture par des sacrifices humains pendant qu'il prenait possession du temple. Le plus grand éclat perça la main de Que-Hegan, la plus haute autorité divine de la foi de Zakarum. Il utilisa ce corps comme sa manifestation dans le plan mortel, transformant le visage du mortel en une approximation de son vrai visage. Pendant des années, les leaders religieux corrompus de Zakarum apportèrent à Mephisto des ressources en informations et en adeptes perdus pour réaliser son plan de conquête. Il rencontra en fait Diablo et les deux commencèrent à réduire en esclavage les humains. Cependant, Mephisto fut plus tard tué par les mêmes aventuriers (ou l'aventurier) qui cherche à tuer Diablo. La pierre d'âme de Mephisto fut détruite dans la forge des enfers après sa mort, assurant son bannissement de Sanctuaire. thumb Mephisto est considéré comme le frère le plus maléfique des trois démons primordiaux (et il est aussi le plus vieux). Le mal l'habitant est tel que son influence malveillante peut ramener les morts à la vie; ceux des bêtes zombifiées sont remplies de sa colère envers les vivants, que pas même la mort ne peut assouvir leur désir de douleur et de souffrance. Mephisto est aussi vu comme le plus intelligent et le plus manipulateur. Au fil des ans, après avoir ensorcelé les Zakarum, il utilisa ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour mettre les terres de Sanctuaire sous son joug par le pouvoir de guerre des Paladins corrompus, et envoya les profondeurs de Zakarum sur Ouestmarch, où son servant involontaire, le roi Leoric, prendrai Tristram. Auriel thumb Il a été dit que Mephisto et l'archange Auriel ont été une fois amoureux. Nous, comme vous, avons fait de fausses hypothèses sur les créatures que nous avons engendré". Un œil rouge flamboyant se matérialisa alors, et cligna en direction d'Auriel, qui l'ignora totalement." (Mephisto, pg 332 de The Veiled Prophet) Aussi, quand le baiser de Mephisto qui a ressuscité le Morlu est mentionné, on dit qu'il a été nommé ainsi parce-qu’il était à l'origine un don pour quelqu'un d'autre que Lucion. Si Lucion n'avait pas accepté le 'baiser', alors qu'il ne semble pas être le type de baiser qu'un père donne à son fils. De plus, il semble aussi improbable que ce soit le baiser d'un père à sa fille, donc il est aussi improbable qu'il fut destiné à Lilith. Si il n'est pas pour Lilith ou Lucion, alors Mephisto doit avoir impliqué quelqu'un d'autre. Avec son clin d’œil à Auriel, il semblerait donc que le 'baiser' fut destiné à Auriel. Jusqu'à ce que cela soit confirmé, tout ceci n'est que spéculation. Astuces et informations supplémentaires thumb|270px Mephisto se trouve à la Prison de la Haine. Cependant, avant de l'atteindre vous devrez combattre des seigneurs de sang et les Membres du Conseil. Vous pourrez atteindre Mephisto en allant à gauche ou à droite de le bassin de sang. Les deux salles contiennent un boss Unique Membre du Conseil. Mephisto dispose de capacités qu'il utilisera contre le joueur: plusieurs compétences de foudre comme foudre et boule de foudre, un sort choc empoisonné et plusieurs compétences de froid comme nova choc thermique. Entre autre il dispose d'une puissante attaque à distance ressemblant à une orbe blanche (appelé missile 'Crâne' par Blizzard) qui peut tuer en coup un mercenaire ou des servants, de plus il est mieux de rester près de Mephisto. Ses attaque en mêlée ne font pas beaucoup de dégâts bien que la santé peut descendre rapidement si Mephisto combine son choc empoisonné et son choc thermique. Avoir assez de résistance au froid et à la foudre limite les dégâts subits. Une autre bonne idée est de combattre Mephisto dans l'une des salles à droite ou à gauche pour éviter les pièges: dans la salle derrière où se tient Mephisto des esprits peuvent se réveiller et attaquer les joueurs à portée. Ces esprits peuvent être tués, mais ils sont durs à frapper et la récompense en expérience est faible et le butin inexistant, il est préférable de les éviter. Quand Mephisto meurt des flammes jaillissent de son corps, mais elles ne font pas de dégâts. Une fois Mephisto mort vous pouvez récupérer le trésor. Il lâche aussi sa pierre d'âme: cet objet est nécessaire dans une quête de l'Acte IV. Si vous ne la prenez pas, Deckard Cain vous la donnera plus tard. Retournez sur les docks de Kurast avant de revenir dans la prison de la Haine, avancez vers le portail. Un pont d'os et de crânes devrait apparaitre sur le bassin de sang. Traversez le pont et entrez dans la Porte des enfers pour terminer l'Acte III. Citations *''"Vous arrivez trop tard, ha ha ha ha ha ha!"'' (en approchant de Mephisto) *''"Mes frères vous ont échappé!"'' (en approchant de Mephisto) *''"Mes frères, nous voilà enfin réunis. La porte infernale est prête. L'heure de la victoire absolue est arrivé. Que s'ouvre la voie de de l'enfer."(cinématique) *"Ainsi, le mal autrefois défait s'élèvera de ces cendres. Prenant une apparence humaine, il se mêlera à la foule des innocents et enfin la terreur consumera tous les misérables qui peuplent la Terre. Une pluie de flammes envahira le ciel, les océans seront rouges de sang, partout le mal triomphera de la vertu, la création tout entière tremblera contre l'invincible vague infernale." (cinématique) *"The Gate stands ready!" (cinématique VO) *"Now my young brother, the time has come to assume your true form! Arise Diablo, Lord of Terror!" (cinématique VO) *"You are the harbinger of our return Diablo! Send forth your Terror into Hell!''" (cinématique VO) de:Mephisto en:Mephisto pl:Mefisto ru:Мефисто Catégorie:Démons Catégorie:Démons principaux Catégorie:Démons primordiaux Catégorie:Boss